Zero the beginning and the end
by karlanemperor
Summary: The Wing Zero, Heero Yuy and Relenna are transported into the Seed universe
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Zeros rebirth and the other side.**

Heero Yuy stared at the cockpit of the Wing Zero, and just as a lways he felt nothing really, but kept on with his work typing recreating and at the same time upgrading the Zero system which would allow this new Wing Zero to move, but for what reason he had rebuilt it he really didn't know. It had all begun a few moths back for some unknown reason he had had dreams of battles large battles, but the important thing about these dreams was not the battles in and on themselves, but the actors in them for none of the mobile suits in the dreams where known to him and as he saw the battles he suddenly felt that the Wing Zero might be needed once more.

"HEERO!!...HEERO!! ARE YOU THERE?" Cried Relenna Peacekraft Yuy as she continued to look for her husband who once again was nowhere to be seen. Where are you Heero? Why do you continue building that machine again? thuoght Relenna and continued looking for Heero in the hangar of the mansion where she knew that her husband was.

"You called for me Relenna?" came Heeros monotone voice from behind Relenna as he continued to approach her. "Oh I was looking for you Heero, the guys just came in and well they are wondering where you are" answered Relenna directly at Heero with a beaming face as he kept looking at Heero knowing full well what his answer would be "I am working, tell them to come" was Heeros reply short and to the point and Relenna knew that this would be his answer, but was determined to make him go up "You know spending so much time down here isn't very healthy, why not come upside for a while _darling_" was Relennas answer knowing full well how to pull his strings. "Very well if it is that way ill go". "Excellent lets not make them wait then" and with that the couple left the hangar, but the images of the battle would not leave Heeros mind.

"Hey Heero long time no see pal" Came Duos gleaming voice.

"Yea a long time indeed" said Quatre as he put up from the couch to greet his friend.

"Hmm" said both Wufei and Trowa as they looked away from Heero.

"Hmm " was Heeros answer as he looked at all of them and sat on the couch near with Relenna.

"Would any of you like anything to drink?" asked Pagan being the good butler he always was.

"Tea would be alright" said Releena and all of the others agreed, immediately after that Pagan left leaving a very thoughtful group behind.

"So Heero I've heard you have been rebuilding the Wing Zero in your hangar haven't you?" asked Duo putting a lot of stress in every word.

"Yes" was Heero's answer, and all the group looked thoughtful.

"Why?" asked Quatre.

"Hmm" answered Heero.

"Come on Heero you know how dangerous that Mobile suit is, what if it would fall into the hands of someone with the will to use it" cried Duo and kept on looking at Heero.

"You would not believe me" said Heero as always in a monotone

"Try us" said Wufei

"From you any answer is credible" said Trowa.

Heero Yuy looked over at Relenna with his face unreadable and Relenna knowing Heero simply smiled and lightly bowed her head, she knew his answer it was the only reason he had been able to continue building the Wing Zero. At that moment Pagan entered the small room with a small strolley carrying the Tea for all of them and immediately served it for all and quickly left knowing the argument well but saying nothing.

After the break the thoughtful looks on every ones faces returned and it was Duo who started "Well Heero?"

Heero left a small breath he had been holding, but quickly regained his composure "During the past few months I have been having several dreams, all of them are dreams of battles" said Heero and stopped.

"So, we all have that kind of dreams" said Wufei and the rest of them nodded in agreement. "The dreams of battles are not the problem, the problem is what I have seen in the dreams" Heero stops again and waits for them to sink in what he was saying, he knew that this would be a long and arduous explanation.

"What do you see in your dreams?" asked Quatre and the rest of them were very interested in the answer.

"I see Mobile Suits, but the real problem is that I do not know any of those Mobile Suits, these dreams are not random and they always come in a very clear way all of them lead to one place always" said Heero and all of his friends wanted to know where, for some reason they knew that whatever these dreams where they where powerfull enough to make the strongest among them to do something he really didnt enjoy, and so they needed to know all they could before they took any decision on this matter.

"Where?" was Trowas question.

"Alaska"

"Alaska? Why? Whats there?" asked Quatre.

"It is not whats in Alaska here, but what is in, and what will happen in Alaska in whatever place my dreams are taking me" said Heero, and looked to Relenna who like always was smiling at him, he didn't hate that smile, but couldn't really come to like it as well, but he knew that that smile was everything to him without it he would be less than nothing. "What Heero sees in his dreams I see it as well, or at least a small part" said Relenna "this call or whatever it may be is trying to reach Heero, and I know that he must go to Alaska, because where he will go he will be able to help"

"You mean" cried Duo.

"Yes in a few days in Alaska those there will open a gate very briefly, just before a major event, and I know that whoever is calling to me will help me see why I have been summoned" said Heero, and al of them became even more thoughtfull.

"So you intend to go?" said Duo very worried for his friend.

"Yes" was Heeros only answer.

"I see we have no choice but to let you go" said Trowa, and all of them agreed.

"Well it is settled, we will go with you" said Duo getting up gleam all over his face for what was to come.

"You can't" said Heero.

"Hu, but why not?" asked Duo.

"The gate will be open only for a few seconds, and only the Zero system will help me through it, and the passage is only big enough for one Mobile Suit" said Heero.

"I see, but at least one of us has to go with you, I mean, you cant be out there by yourself alone, who knows what you might find" said Quatre, but a look at Relenna gave him his answer.

"Relenna will accompany me, after all she is the only other one who has seen my dreams, and she has the kind of strength that we will need there" finished Heero and the conversation was over.

"Very well, but I hope you know what you are doing" finished Duo.

The friends finished the day going over other conversations and catching up on what they had been missing and in the night all of them departed wishing good luck to the couple on their upcoming journey.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The other side.**

The day had finally come and both Heero and Relenna knew it, and so they where in the cokpit of the Wing Zero heading towards Alaska in neo-bird mode. "I hope we are doing the right thing Heero" said Relenna as she continued looking at the outside. "We wont know until we get there" answered Heero and with that the conversation was closed once again.

"We have to hold them off we can't afford to loose Headquarters" cried Murrue Ramius as the Arcahngel blazed with its guns at the many Mobile Suits which had come to wage war at the Josh-A facility, and knowing at the same time that it was a lost battle, for the enemy forces where too overwhelming and the defenders too disorganized.

"Enemy Mobile suits coming at us from 9 o'clock" stated Kuzzey Askirk as the enemy Mobile Suits closed in.

"Aim Gottfreidds and fire!!!" cried captain Ramius and the massive double high energy beam cannons began blazing with green fire that took all the enemies in the area, giving the desperate defenders a small time to breathe.

The shipped started rocking severely as several missiles which had gotten past the Iggelstellung defense net impacted on the hull, returning the crew to its desperate struggle once again.

"The time is almost upon us" said Heero Yuy as the sensors on the Wing Zero started sensing the energy in the are fluctuate.

"Yes… I just hope we are making the right decision" said Relenna from her position in the back of the Zeros cockpit, and all of a sudden the tear opened engulfing the mobile suit and its two passengers.

"_They are the right ones_" said a massive being who was looking at the Mobile Suit along with a companion.

"_Yes, these will do, the blood shed has gone on for too long_" cried the companion and then waved his hand and the Wing Zero disappeared.

"_I expect them to succeed without too much disturbance to the events which are transpiring_" said the first being.

"_Do not worry the system on that machine will tell them all they need to know_" said the second being and disappeared.

"_Yes_" said the first being and disappeared as well.

The air shinned for a few seconds and the Wing Zero soon appeared out of nowhere and into a battlefield.

"Where are we?" asked Relenna and looked at Heero who was checking the Mobile Suit with tried expertise.

"We are still in Alaska" and soon the Wing Zero was in the air moving fast towards the main front where the battle was heavier.

"We have to get through, engines to maximum!!" cried captain Ramius as the battle simply intensified all around them. There simply seemed to be no end to the enemies forces and all of a sudden a GINN mounted on a GUUL positioned itself in front of the bridge and aimed its gun.

But before it could fire a high energy beam shot from the skies and sliced the gun and from up a white and blue Mobile Suit shot at the GINN and in a flash sliced the head and an arm from the GINN.

Inside the bridge of the Archangel all of the crewmen where surprised that they where alive, and as they looked outside through the view screens the back of a white and blue Mobile Suit was seen and soon the speakers of the Archangel sprung to life "This is Kira Yamato I'll cover you, meanwhile please withdraw to safety".

And onboard the bridge all of the crewmembers where almost struck dumb by hearing the voice of their thought lost friend.

"Kira?" asked Miriallia Haww.

"Kira?" asked Sayy Argille.

"Kira?" asked captain Ramius.

And before they could react the newly arrived Freedom gundam started moving forward and in a few scant milliseconds it opened fire, and the sky looked like it had been light with dozens of light from the explosions left as the Freedom continued firing with all of its gun blazing.

"Please stop waisting time, please withdraw" said Kira through the comms link.

"Yes but…there's a Cyclops under the base, they planned this we had no idea" cried captain Ramius even as the Freedom kept on fighting, when suddenly a huge yellow beam shot out af nowhere and the sky was lit by a narrow artificial sun.

The battle seemed to have paused for just a second for the pilot of the Freedom at the sight of that huge beam which almost cut the sky in two, just as his comm. System came to life.

"Help the Archangel I'll back you up" said Heero Yuy, and from behind him an unknown Mobile Armour shot through at an almost blinding speed, but almost as soon as it had passed something changed infront of everyones eyes, for the unknown Mobile Armour changed from a fighter plne like look into the shape of a Mobile Suit, its blue, white, yellow and red armour shinned almost blindingly as the green jewel on its front shimmered as well and in a flash the unknown Mobile Suit aimed its massive gun at a group of incoming GINNs, DINNs and CGUEs.

Just like before the huge beam appeared and completely destroyed the approaching Mobile Suits just as if they where never there.

On the bridge of the Archangel the entire crew was dumb struck by the appearance of the second Mobile Suit, but that lasted little as the time quickly run out for them and soon the Bridge was bursting with activity.

Soon the intercom came to life "Attention all Zaft and Earth Alliance forces any moment now the Cyclops system will activate and the Alaska base will self destruct, both sides please stop fighting and withdraw from this area immediately", the message was repeated over and over again and the bridge was busy preparing for the worst.

Outside the Freedom was doing an incredible job of destroying pretty much everything, and the unknown Mobile Suit was backing the Freedom, in a manner that left all who watched incredibly impressed, for as the Freedom was destroying pretty much everything, the unknown Mobile Suit seemed to be covering every space left by the attack of the Freedom coordinating its attack with those of the Freedom almost as if it was just one pilot.

"I'm not falling for that" yelled Yzak Joule from the Duel and headed with all guns blazing against the Freedom. Soon both Mobile Suits where pitted against one another and where soon struck in a close combat fight with the Duel with one sword in hand clashed against the shield of the Freedom, and with the other hand sent a fist against the Freedom which was soon met with an open hand.

"I told you to stop, do you want to die!!!!" yelled Kira Yamato to the pilot of the Duel.

"What do you mean?" asked the pilot of the Duel and soon fired its railgun at the head of the Freedom which swiftly evaded it, only to be hit in the head and thrown back by the Duel.

The Freedom did a 180 in the air and swiftly but surely avoided the incoming sword attack thrown by the Duel, and immediately retaliated by unzipping its own sword.

"AARGH!!!" yelled Yzak Joule expecting is death just as he saw the sword form the Freedom come towards him, only to realize that he was still alive, for the Freedom had indeed struck the Duel, but only chopped its legs of.

"Forget about fighting and get the hell out of here" screamed Kira Yamato from behind the Duel and quickly attacked the Duel with his legs sendind the Duel falling into the sea, where it was rescued by a passing DINN.

"He..he din't, but why?" was all Yzak Joule could say after the encounter, and was soon heading out of the battle field.

"We must leave now the cyclops system will activate within the next few seconds" said Heero Yuy from inside the Wing zero, as he continued blasting Mobile Suit after Mobile Suit, always doing his job in a thorough and précis manner.

Just as the unknown pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit had predicted it the Cyclops sytem was activated almost immediately after he had finished, the energy of the Cyclops system was so great, that it could be seen even by the human eye, and within seconds it had destroyed or it was in the process of destroying everything within a 10 mile radius.

But almost as soon as the destruction had begun it had stopped, but only briefly, for almost immediately the great energy field was replaced by a huge explosion which covered the entire area.

After the final explosion all that was left was devastated land where the unfortunate remains of Mobile Suits and other assorted weaponry was all that remained, of the once proud base of Alaska. But amidst the wrecked remains of uncountable machines 3 Mobile Suits stood withness to the events of what had transpired today, and further away was the Archangel the great white ship, and the Skygrasper of commander Mu La Flaga.

Kira Yamato looked at the face of the pilot he had just saved "hu are you okay? Try to stay awake?"

"Where you the pilot of that Mobile Suit?" answered the pilot of the destroyed GINN which Kira Yamato had just saved.

"I was" answered Kira.

"It.. would…. Have been quicker urhghh, had you just let me die back there" said the pilot of the GINN shortly before he died.

"urghhhh" said Kira Yamato and punched the ground in frustration.

Back in the PLANTS Athrun Zala entered the main government building of ZAFT, and was confused by the commotion around him, just as he spotted and old acquaintance.

"Commander Yuki?" said Athrun Zala as he approached a middle aged mand with brown hair and normal complexion in a black outfit.

"Athrun Zala? What are you doing back here in the PLANTS?" asked the commander visibly perplexed.

"I'll tell you, but first tell me, what's going on?" asked back Athrun Zala.

"Operation Spit Break seems to have failed" said the commander in all seriousness and Athrun Zala was clearly thrown back "we don't have the all the details yet, but from initial reports its seems they were annihilated"

"You're kidding?" threw back Athrun Zala now even more worried than before.

"I'm afraid I have one more piece of bad news for you" said the commander and stopped for a small moment "somebody and we are not sure who yet stole one of our top secret Mobile Suits, one of the new ones we where developing, but it seems the person who gave him acces to it was Lacus Clyne" and immediately Athrun Zalas briefcase went crashing to the ground with Athruns beliefs just a few steps behind "the national defense comittee is in a state of uproar over this incident" finished commander Yuki.

But Athrun Zalas grief and misery were just starting "It's not… it can't be… I know Lacus, she wouldn't do this" and with that Athrun Zala was left alone and his doubts started to consume him.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Encounters and betrayals.**

Kira Yamato started heading for the mysterious Mobile Suit which had come to their aid, and looked at its two passengers. First was the young man with tossed brown hair in a black blue and white combat space suit, his eyes where blank you could sense almost nothing about him except for the scent of blood, and the fact that all of his expression talked of someone who knew far more of things than was apparent at first sight, and second was the young girl who had by the looks of it long blonde hair and was smiling almost in direct contrast to his companion, but Kira Yamato also realized after looking well to the young woman, that she was someone who irradiated enormous power, just a small gaze from her, and he almost fell attracted to her almost beyond his will, but willingly at the same time, she was someone who had the power to change people, and obviously knew how to do it easily.

"You must be the pilot of that Mobile Suit" stated Heero Yuy in his monotone voice, and Kira also realized that from the moment in which he had first spoken to him his voice level had never really changed it was always neutral, never even giving a sign of emotions anywhere.

"Yes, I am" stated Kira softly, yet firmly.

"Very well" said Heero and immediately started for the crew of the Archangel who had gathered outside the ship.

"Wait? won't you at least give me your name? I'm Kira Yamato" said Kira as he approached the pilot of the other Mobile suit.

Heero Yuy just looked at Kira, and little afterward he looked at Relenna who simply bowed her head "My name is Heero Yuy" and Heero just continued on to the crew of the Archangel not even glancing back.

"Don't take it personally" said Relenna "he is like that with everyone, oh by the way I am Relenna Darlian Yuy, nice to meet you" and she stretched her hand towards Kira Yamato.

"Hu o yeah, nice to meet you too" said Kira and he stretched Relennas hand feeling at peace just by being around this girl.

"It's not that I criticize the help, but I would really like to know who the new guy is, and who built his Mobile Suit" said commander La Flaga looking at the entire crew.

"Yes I would like to know as well" stated commander Ramius looking at the two Mobile Suits, one grayish black, and the second one still with its colors on.

"Well I guess we will soon find out" stated chief Murdock as he saw Heero Yuy walking in their direction with Kira Yamato and Relenna peacekraft behind.

Heero Yuy approached the group and sized them all before speaking taking in all he could, not missing any detail, and soon he headed towards the woman, who was clearly by everyone's posture the commanding officer. "You must be the captain I presume?" asked Heero to a very bewildered Murrue Ramius.

"Yes, yes I am captain Murrue Ramius of the Battleship Archangel" said Murrue Ramius, well aware, that she had not said Earth Alliance, and clearly somewhat taken a back by this mans capacity for seeing, he had come to her almost as if he knew that she was the captain of the vessel.

"I am Heero Yuy, I am the pilot of the Mobile Suit which came to your aid" stated Heero Yuy, and immediately went to commander La Flaga, who was extremely suspicious and worried for the whole situation.

"You must be the senior officer, am I wrong?" said Heero Yuy to commander La Flaga who was even more worried now than before.

"Yes I am the senior officer aboard the Archangel, how did you know?" asked commander La Flaga, expecting to learn how he had singled him out as the senior officer and Murrue Ramius as the captain and not have messed them up.

"You are the only one who really knows the color of battle" stated Heero and with that simply turned back and headed for Kira and Relenna.

"Wait, what does that mean?!!!" yelled commander La Flaga towards Heero Yuy, but Heero Yuy simply looked back at him and shrugged back, and was quickly back on his way towards Kira Yamato and Relenna Darlian leaving a very confused and bewildered commander La Flaga behind.

Soon he catched Kira and Relenna and without saying nothing simply went to escorting Kira Yamato, who was very confused with Heero Yuys attitude and actions, but not for long, for now he knew that the others wanted to speak with him.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, and I myself have a lot of question, but now is not the time to ask or answer them" said Kira Yamato to all of his friends and companions "I just ask you that you not do anything with my mobile suit, it was entrusted to me so I will take care of it, I don't want the Earth Forces learning any of its secrets" said Kira Yamato without really looking towards his friends, and thinking of the moment he had received his Freedom Gundam from Lacus Clyne.

"Very well we understand" said Murrue Ramius "anyways, welcome back Kira" and she extended her hand towards the young coordinator who quickly took it smiling and soon they all where over Kira asking him what had happened to him since he had been lost in the Islands near Orb.

A short time afterwards the 2 Mobile Suits stood side by side, and Heero was working inside, when Kira Yamato appeared.

"Hey hu thanks, you where very helpful back there" said Kira very enthusiastically.

Heero Yuy simply looked at Kira for a second then continued working on the Wing Zero.

"A a a very impressive Mobile Suit, who build it?" asked Kira wanting to know more about this machine.

"I did" said Heero and continued working again on his laptop.

"What? No way, you couldn't have built this by yourself?" stated Kira, and Heero simply kept on typing and said "I did no design it however" said Heero and with that he kept on working, but Kira was not yet finished not by a long shot.

"So what is this Mobile Suit made of?, what powers it?" Kira really wanted to know things about this unknown suit, especially since he noticed that in all the battle this Mobile Suit hadn't been shot no even once for the armor wasn't even dented.

Heero Yuy closed his laptop and looked directly at Kira Yamato with a stare that could melt steel, and Kira Yamato responded in kind. Then Heero spoke "You have your secrets about your Mobile Suit, I have mine" he said and started to leave, but Kira Yamato was not satisfied, he needed to know, this Mobile Suit looked far more powerful then even his and his was state of the art, all of this would simply nag at him ,and he knew that he needed to know al he could about this Mobile Suit and its pilot for whatever may come.

"Very well I will tell you about my Mobile Suit in exchange for the information on your Mobile Suit" said Kira just as Heero was about to leave "but this must stay between the two of us"

"Very well" said Heero, and he returned to the cockpit of the Wing Zero, and closed the cockpit "Start"

"My Mobile Suit is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, it is a top secret Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT forces under orders form the current chairman of the Plants" said Kira and took a breath "The Freedom is equipped with an N-jammer canceller, which allows the Freedom to use a nuclear engine as an energy source for all of its systems including the Phase Shift armor, and the multiple weapons systems on board the Freedom" Kira Yamato finished his explanation and looked at Heero, his expression as always unreadable.

"What kind of weapons does the Freedom have installed?" asked Heero in his usual monotone

Kira Yamato sighed, he didn't want to tell this guy anything, but he seemed very trustworthy, and even though he really didn't trust him, he knew that he at the very least would uphold his end of the deal, so Kira explained "The Freedom is equipped with one high energy beam rifle, 2 CIWS guns on the shoulders, 2 beam saber on the hips, 2 plasma cannons stored in the wings, 2 rail guns in the hips under the beam saber and one defense shield" Kira Yamato finished, and knew that his time had come "I have told you everything, now I expect you to fulfill your end of the deal" said Kira finally glaring at Heero who simply stared at him and just closed his eyes for a second.

"Very well, my Mobile suit is the XXXG-0W00 or Wing Zero, this is the most powerful Mobile Suit built where I come form-"

"Where you come from?" asked Kira Yamato interrupting Heero Yuy

If Heero was bothered he certainly knew how not to show it "I agreed to exchange the information of our machines, however I did not agree to anything else" said Heero Yuy glaring at Kira Yamato.

"Very well continue" said Kira.

"As I was saying, my Mobile Suit is the most powerful where we come from, it was built with gundanium alloy" said Heero and paused, knowing that Kira will ask what that meant.

"Gundanium alloy?" asked Kira.

"Gundanium alloy is a very advanced alloy which can only be manufactured in space due to its extreme properties, for it is nearly immune to kinetic attacks and is an electrically neutral alloy, which has the ability of blocking or dissipating most energy based attacks" finished Heero, and continued "also the Wing Zero has a two high powered buster rifles, and before you ask the buster rifles are the large guns on my Mobile Suit, they are particle based weapons, as are the gatling guns on the shoulders, and the machine guns on the wing holders and It also has 2 beam blades on the shoulder holders. And it is powered by a micro fusion reactor." Heero Yuy finally finished, but knowingly omitted the information of the Zero system, for it was better that no one knew of that system.

"A micro fusion reactor?" asked Kira Yamato clearly impressed.

"Yes that is what I said" answered Heero Yuy in his usual monotone.

"But that is impossible!" cried Kira Yamato not believing what he had just heard "the smallest fusion reactors that exist are those installed on warships, and those are bigger than our mobile suits, and you come here telling me that your Mobile Suit is equipped with a micro fusion reactor" continued Kira still not believing what he had heard.

"You asked me about my Mobile Suit I told you, it is up to you to believe me" said Heero Yuy to Kira Yamato looking even more intently at him, but not showing any emotion.

Kira Yamato looked hardly at Heero Yuy who showed no emotion, something which was unnerving Kira Yamato, for he could not decipher anything from this pilot "Very well, thank you very much" and with that Kira prepared to leave.

"If you keep on being so soft to your enemies, they will simply come back" said Heero Yuy

"Hmm" said Kira Yamato without looking back and just left.

"Well, what did you get?" asked commander Mu La Flaga to Kira Yamato as got nearer.

"All I can tell you is that it the name of that Mobile Suit is Wing Zero" said Kira Yamato and kept walking.

"Wait, what about its weapons, or who build it?" asked captain Ramius, for she was the one who told Kira to find out.

"I can't tell you I promised him to keep t a secret" answered Kira and with that he left, leaving to very worried people behind.

-The situation is worst than I thought, this world is immersed in a nearly genocidal war- thought Relenna Darlian Yuy as she kept on looking the reports and news briefs she could access. "What are we going to do Heero?" said Relenna and she closed her eyes. In the cold of her mind only battle and death where present, but amidst all that there was a light, and in there stood 2 people, of which she only recognized one of them Kira Yamato.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Archangel.**

The Archangel had nearly made to the Orb union, but to the crew it didn't look as good as it had when they had come the last time. The war had escalated, and it seemed that this time the only outcome would be the complete destruction of either side, but fortunately Kira Yamato had returned, and that was good, however the new machine still was a mystery, and captain Ramius had finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

Captain Ramius knocked on the door of the new crew of the Archangel "This is Captain Ramius, may I please come in?" asked captain Ramius, and almost immediately the door opened, and a blonde young woman stood there smiling at the captain.

"It is a pleasure to see you captain, please come in" said Relenna Darlian as she moved out of the way to allow the captain in.

"Thank you" answered the captain, and soon she was in the room. The room was very neat, it was obvious that these two people where very organized, however there stood one person who didn't even flinch at her sight and this unnerved the captain very much. "Hello there Mr. Heero Yuy, how are you?" said the captain still looking at Heero Yuy who only looked at her for a second before resuming his work.

"Hmm" was Heero Yuy's only answer and he kept on working.

"Please do not worry about Heero, that is how he treats everyone" said Relenna very enthusiastically and soon went to a small kitchenette. "Would you like some coffee?" asked Relenna.

"Yes, thank you very much" answered captain Ramius and soon Relenna was happily preparing the refreshments. "Very well then Mr. Heero Yuy, I have come to know why you are here?" asked captain Ramius going straight to the point and trying but failing miserably at reading Heero Yuy who was as always stiff as a rock-what is with this guy- thought captain Ramius.

"Hmm, it seems you don't loose your time, that is good" answered Heero Yuy without even flinching at captain Ramius and continued "If you must know we just came here to help" said Heero Yuy without looking at Murrue Ramius.

"What Heero says is true, our only intention for coming here is to help you with this conflict, so that it may end before a real catastrophe occurs" said Relenna Darlian as she offered the coffees around.

"You can't possibly expect us to believe that" said captain Ramius very calmly, and continued drinking the coffee.

"If we wanted to be your enemies, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now" said Heero Yuy still stuck to his work, and not even looking.

"Yes captain Ramius, we are not your enemies, and believe me when I tell you this, if we wanted to be your enemies you wouldn't stand a chance against us" said Relenna Darlian calmly, meaning no threat in her words.

"You know how wrongly those words can be interpreted" said captain Ramius.

"Yes we know, but there is no other way" said Relenna looking very depressed by those words.

"I understand" answered captain Ramius, and she prepared to leave "I expect however that you will not cause trouble, and that we don't have any trouble, good bye" said captain Ramius and then she left.

"That went well" said Relenna.

"Yes" said Heero Yuy finally moving from his work bench, and looked at Relenna "however, we will need to work harder to earn their thrust" finished Heero.

"Yes you are right" and with that she got close to Heero and started kissing him, but soon stopped "tomorrow I shall begin doing that" finished Relenna and she resumed kissing her husband very passionately.

Murrue Ramius continued walking through the corridors still thinking about what they had said, but was soon interrupted. "So what did they say?" asked commander La Flaga as he grinned at her.

Captain Ramius was a little shocked by the sudden appearance of the commander, but soon regained her composure "well, they are on our side, that's for sure" said the captain.

"O really, how can you be so sure about that?" asked the commander still grinning like a fool.

"Well, although they are an as of yet uncounted bunch, I could not detect any hostility from them" said captain Ramius while she remembered the words of Relenna Darlian (_flashback_) - Yes captain Ramius, we are not your enemies, and believe me when I tell you this, if we wanted to be your enemies you wouldn't stand a chance against us-.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take your word for it" said commander La Flaga, and the two of them started to walk, thinking what can of worms the new arrivals had just opened.

Later in the hangar of the Archangel Chief Murdock stood in front of a console reviewing the data gathered from the new machine, but with not much of a hope, when two figures stood through the entrance.

"Well Mr. Murdock, what have you got?" asked captain Ramius as she entered the hangar.

"Well the truth captain, it isn't very good" answered the chief scratching his head as he looked at the captain.

"At this point, nothing can surprise me from them, so what do you have?" said captain Ramius yet again.

"Well, from what the scans tell me, this thing is nothing short of amazing" said Chief Murdock and started looking at the nearby console where he was working. "All the scans that I have conducted have turned back negative, X-ray scans can't even get through whatever this thing is made out of, even worse, I can't get past the locks on that thing, it is completely shut, no matter how many locks I get past the system simply places more locks in place" said the chief Murdock very upset and looking very upset.

"Well then, what do you know about it?" asked commander La Flaga concerned for the information he was getting.

"The truth is that, I have very little other than what I told you" said the chief. "The only other thing I have, is that the alloy that thing is made out of, puts even phase shift armor to shame" finished the chief, and immediately his companions seemed very concerned.

"What do you mean Mr. Murdock?" asked a very concerned captain Ramius.

"Well" started the chief again scratching the back of his head. "When the machine first entered the Archangel, the first thing the sensors detected, was that, that Mobile Suit was nearly 25 lighter than the one Kira had brought with him, which stroked me, because that machine is clearly somewhat larger, and it seems to be posses a thicker armor than the Freedom. So I started making the scans I already told you about, so you know how they turned out. Finally I wanted to get at least a sample of the alloy" said the chief stopping to catch his breath.

"And?" asked commander La Flaga.

"I started using several cutting instruments, none of which even dented the thing, and some of which even broke during the process. In the end I opted for one of the laser drills, we succeeded in taking out one small chunk, but the drill was hard pressed to do even that" said the chief and caught his breath, and looked at his two listeners who had very concerned looks on their faces. "The scans show, that whatever that alloy is, it is extremely though, it can resist great pressure easily, and form the test I have been able to conduct it is electrically neutral, so that explains why the laser had troubles getting it out, that Mobile Suit is nothing if not impressive" finished the chief now with a smirk on his face at the thought of taking the thing apart and knowing what made it thick.

"Very well, thank you very much chief" said captain Ramius, and both she and commander La Flaga started to leave, when the intercom started to sound. _Captain Ramius to the bridge, captain Ramius to the bridge_ finished the message, and soon the captain and the commander where heading towards bridge, not knowing what was going on.

Soon afterwards the captain and the commander entered the bridge, which was in a clear state of commotion. "Ensign, report" cried captain Ramius as she took her place on the bridge, and commander La Flaga took his place on C&C.

"We are receiving a distress signal on all channels from Panama" said the comms officer. "It says, to all Earth Alliance forces condition one, repeat condition one, Panama is under attack, repeat Panama is under attack, all Earth Alliance forces are called to assist" finished the comms officer, and immediately the only the machines and the alarms where the only thing that could be heard on the bridge.

"Say what?" cried commander La Flaga, but he had heard it all, Panama was under attack.

"We are to far away to do anything, and in any case we are already considered rogues" said captain Ramius, but the surprise and frustration where clearly shown on her face. "Stay on course to Orb" ordered captain Ramius, but even though many things had happened she still felt a little concerned for all those people who would suffer.

"That was a very clever move" said Heero Yuy from the inside of his cabin on board the Archangel as he continued to study the monitor and the battle data coming from the Earth Alliance forces. Getting access to the data feed was not difficult for Heero, he was used to tougher systems, and this system was certainly less advanced than those he normally used, so despite the interference due to the N-jammers, Heero had been able to secure an untraceable line through the comms system of the Archangel and was getting real time feed from the Earth Alliance forces "That soon after a major defeat and already on the offensive, it will be good to see how they pull this one off" said Heero Yuy and looked at the sleeping form of his beautiful wife, and felt at peace.

"Heero?" said Relenna as she got up and started staring at Heero, she was not surprised, that he was working on the computer "What are you doing" asked Relenna still somewhat asleep.

"ZAFT forces have started an attack on Panama" said Heero, answering the hails of his wife.

"What?" said Relenna and graving the sheets to cover herself, headed towards the monitor where Heero was working, and regarded the screen with a mixture of shock and determination, as always horrified by the bloodshed a war could throw out, and instinctively looking for a way to stop it. "What is this vessel going to do" asked Relenna again.

"The Archangel is currently headed towards the nation of Orb, and they haven't changed the course, so I assume they will not interfere" said Heero as always not showing any hint of emotion.

"Patch me through to captain Ramius" said Relenna very concerned.

"Very well" said Heero after looking at his wife, and immediately got a line to the bridge.

"Captain Ramius, why aren't we heading towards Panama?" said Relenna with a very commanding tone, which was not missed by captain Ramius on the bridge.

"Ms. Darlian" started the captain. "How did you get a line to the bridge? and secondly why would we have anything to do with people who wanted to kill us and have already regarded us as traitors?" finished the captain, very angry for the posture of the newcomers.

"How I got this line is not important" said Relenna, but was not finished "what is important is what we are going to do about this crisis, there are people dieing there" answered Relenna, with a very concerned look on her face.

"As I said Ms. Darlian, we are traitors to them, we would probably be shot on sight, and we are in no condition to go there and fight" answered the captain, clearly very angry by the statement.

"I understand that this ship is in no condition to go and fight, but we should at least go there and provide humanitarian support" finished Relenna Darlian, clearly very upset about the captain's position.

"My decision is final Ms. Darlian, we will not go there, we will continue on route to Orb, and make sure this is the end of it" finished the captain, clearly very angry.

"Then let us leave" said Heero Yuy, as always in his unnatural monotone.

"Are you crazy, one Mobile Suit couldn't possibly make any difference in such a battle" answered the captain.

"Just let us leave, we can take care of ourselves" finished Heero Yuy, his mind already set.

"But, what can you possibly accomplish?" was the captains response, clearly very concerned because of the bold posture these people where taking.

"Anything we can, that is after all our reason for coming here" said Relenna, and for a moment everything was quiet.

"Very well, I can't restrict you from leaving, get ready for launch" finished the captain.

"Thank you very much captain" finished Relenna and terminated the comm.

"This will not be easy" said Heero as he got up from his seat and went looking for his flight suit.

"I know, but we can't simply ignore people who are suffering, and continuing this conflict will only escalate it" said Relenna and with that both simply continued getting into their suits.

Soon the Heero and Relenna found themselves in the cockpit of the Wing Zero, which was being moved towards the launching catapult, while Heero finished the preflight checks.

"This is control" said a young girl from a new window "Prepare for launch"

"Roger that" answered Heero, and prepared the engines for launch.

Both Heero and Relenna where preparing themselves for the upcoming experience, Panama was a few hours away, but both of them knew that taking a base of that size, and power was not easy, so they would probably would be getting during the worst of the battle.

"Say what!" cried commander La Flaga

"I'm positive sir, the EM emissions just went off the scale" said the sensors officer from the C&C on board the Archangel.

"Does that mean?" asked the captain.

"Yes Ma'am, a high yield EM weapon was just used on Panama" finished the commas officer.

"I am only receiving ZAFT transmissions from the Panama area, all coded" said the comms officer. "All Earth Alliance channels where suddenly silenced, as if someone had just pulled the plug" finished the comms officer as he tried again and again to get any kind of communications from Panama.

"Hmm" said captain Ramius. "Inform the Wing Zero of this, tell them to standby. Comms confirm the loss of Panama" announced captain Ramius, very concerned, knowing the implications of loosing Panama.

"Wing Zero, this is control" said Miriallia Haww the flight controller. "We have received announcement of a new development, please standby" said Miriallia, and in the background everyone heard a Roger, without any emotion to it.

A few minutes passed, and the Archangel continued its march "Communications, what is taking so long?" asked captain Ramius.

"I'm trying to get confirmation from anyone, so far nothing, but Panama isn't responding, and all Panama channels are still silent" answered the comms officer, but the crew was not s single bit relieved.

Some time passed afterwards, and everyone was getting very worried, the worst seemed to have happened. "Sorry Ma'am" said the comms officer "Panama is silent, and all the other channels are jammed, we must assume that the enemy did indeed use a high power EM weapon" finished the communications officer, but by now it was pretty clear what had happened, and the outcome was not good.

"Very well, inform the Zero to cancel launch, resume our course for Orb at maximum speed" ordered the captain, and soon everyone was doing their work, but the feeling was the same. Panama had fallen, and now the Earth forces where left without a major center of operations, now the Earth Alliance had nothing of strategic value to loose.

"Wing Zero" started Miriallia Haww in the monitor "Panama has fallen, abort launch, repeat, Panama has fallen, abort launch" finished Miriallia, and the screen disappeared.

"That was definitely unexpected" said Heero in his usual monotone.

"Yes" conceded Relenna in the back seat of the Wing Zero, as it started to return to the hangar of the Archangel, however both of them where very disturbed by the lose of Panama, and wondered what implications it would have for the future of the war. In the end only time would tell.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Orb, Wing Zero and the Freedom.**

Murrue Ramius looked at the view port on the bridge of the Archangel, where the vision of the islands which made the Orb Union occupied the majority of the view "we finally made it" proclaimed a very tired Murrue Ramius still looking at the view port.

"Yeah, but our problems are only just beginning I'm afraid" commented commander Mu La Flaga, and immediately the atmosphere in the bridge of the Archangel became very heavy.

Sai Argille continued looking at his screen, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "we should at leas t be grateful, that at least in here we will be welcome" said Sai, but like the rest of the crew he wasn't completely sure about that.

"Receiving transmission form the incoming Orb fleet" said Kuzzey, from the communications station "patching it through", announced Kuzzey again, and soon they where greeted by colonel Kizaka.

"Attention Earth Alliance warship, you are trespassing Orb Union sovereign territory, I hereby order you to withdraw" announced Kizaka in a hard voice, but everyone in the bridge detected that he was only half meaning it.

Captain Ramius was a little surprised by the words of the colonel, but also knew that they where false threats, in their case, so she steeled herself for what she was going to do "This is captain Murrue Ramius of the warship Archangel, we are currently not part of the Earth Alliance, and hereby request asylum" finished captain Ramius, somewhat ashamed, but actually glad that she had just finished that.

Kizaka was only half prepared for this, he knew that the battle in Alaska had been very bad, and even expected something like this, but expecting this and actually experiencing it where completely different things. However his mind, and his orders told him only one course of action "very well, please allow us control of your navigation systems, we will lead you to port" and with that the comm-link was terminated.

"That went well" said captain Ramius very relieved for what was happening.

"Yes, what a fortune" said commander Mu La Flaga, and again he was the one setting the mood for the bridge.

The captain knew what the commander meant, but she needed all of the crew at top shape for what may happen, and soon she had a solution "I know that there are no good time ahead of us, but right now we will need everything we have to get through the difficult times" paused captain Ramius, caught her breath and resumed "for this reason I am granting a short leave for the entire crew, I suggest you take it, because things will not be so easy form now on". Immediately after she finished, the tension on the bridge relaxed considerably, but in her mind her words still sounded- Thing will not be so easy from now on, indeed- thought captain Ramius and soon the islands of the Orb Union looked the way they should a true refuge.

Soon the Archangel was docked inside the secret Hangar located in the Orb Union, but to Cagalli Yula Attha something else had arrived, however at that time she couldn't decide if it was for the better or for worse.

A short time later the Archangel was fully docked and Cagalli Run to met the crew and her friends, she had heard of everything that had occurred during the battles in Alaska, and wanted to know everything, she also knew that whatever was going to happen to Orb it would be directly linked to the events in Alaska. Upon reaching the hatch she bumped into someone she didn't know, it was young man some 20 years old, with dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes, but what struck Cagalli more than anything was that he showed absolutely no expression. The young man soon reached to help Cagalli up, but she rejected him immediately "who do you think you are?" asked Cagalli clearly irritated by this mans attitude, and the way he looked.

"Hmm" was Heero Yuys' only answer, and kept on looking at the feisty young girl showing no emotion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Cagalli again, now even more irritated than before.

Heero Yuy looked the girl up and down, all of her body language spoke of someone who had great inner strength, and a fiery tempered, with great potential, but not yet under control. So Heero simply continued on his way, while Cagalli stood somewhat dumbstruck, and very angered at this mans temper.

"Wait, who do you think you are?" asked Cagalli as she followed the mysterious person.

She had touched to detain him, so he would look at her, but as soon as she touched him, he took her hand, twisted it to her back with him, and soon was over her in a very firm grip.

Cagalli was not only surprised by his strength, but she was also afraid of what this man could do to her, and struggled to get free from his grasp, but found that all her efforts where futile. Soon the footsteps of many soldiers where heard, and soon many weapons started blazing to the man who had taken the princess of Orb as a hostage.

Heero Yuy saw the incoming guards, and soon after they had started firing, he rolled to his front, and soon was on the land, with all of the soldiers in the area firing at him, being the perfect soldier that he was, Heero plunged the nearest group of soldiers, and in a swift motion all of them where on the ground unconscious. The battle raged all around Heero Yuy, and he did the only thing he knew how to do, from one of the guards he took one of the weapons, and quickly run towards some crates nearby. Form behind the crates, Heero Yuy quickly analyzed the situation, a load of soldiers where firing from above him, which was bad, because he was on the ground, in the background he could hear many more coming towards him, so he prepared for what was coming, and prepared to fire on the incoming soldier, but was suddenly stopped.

"Wait, stop, don't shoot, he is not the enemy" said a very agitated Kira Yamato, and soon all the gunfire stopped. Kira Yamato looked over at the field, where one man had done so much damage- how could only one man do so much in so little, thought Kira Yamato as he went to a nearby Cagalli who was on the floor just barely holding the tears back "Cagalli, what happened?" asked Kira Yamato, but Cagalli barely acknowledged him, and was soon hugging Kira Yamato with all her strength. "It was horrible, that man nearly killed me, and and….", but Cagalli couldn't go on, for the tears and the fears had consumed all of her will.

"Who nearly killed you Cagalli?' asked Kira Yamato very concerned for what had occurred.

"It was him" cried Cagalli, and pointed at Heero Yuy, who still held a gun, and was ready for another fight to start.

"Wait, what happened Cagalli?" asked Kira Yamato, and soon Cagalli told her all that had occurred, how she had bumped into him, how he didn't answer her questions, and how he so easily, had arm strung her. Kira heard it all, and looked at Heero first, and then at Cagalli "Don't worry Cagalli, it's going to be just fine" said Kira Yamato, but Cagalli had recovered enough of herself, and although she accepted his words of compassion, she was soon on her feet, and marched very quickly towards the man who had attacked her.

"Wait Cagalli, hold on" said Kira Yamato form behind her, as both of them moved towards Heero Yuy, and soon both found themselves in front of the man. Cagallis' first action when she was in front of the man was to hit him in the face as hard as she could, but her punch was easily caught in the mans firm grip, who showed absolutely no emotion.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Cagalli between clenched teeth, as he looked at the mans face, which as always was completely devoid of emotion.

Heero Yuy let go of Cagallis' hand, and took a step forward, which all the soldiers assumed was an indication, of the mans actions, and soon had their weapons trained on him, he looked at Cagalli, and soon was heading towards a nearby door. "Where do you think you are going?" asked Cagalli very irritated, and soon the soldiers where stopping him.

Heero Yuy looked back at Cagalli, and approached her with over two dozen soldiers ready to kill him in a second "I suggest you calm down, a princess should know how to behave herself" said Heero Yuy, and soon was gone, while Cagalli stood there completely silent of the mans manners.

Cagalli after a while looked at Kira "who is he?" asked Cagalli, almost begging for the answer.

"His name is Heero Yuy" said Kira as he looked at Cagalli, stopped for a moment and then continued "he is the pilot of a Mobile Suit which came to our aid, while we escaped from Alaska".

"Hmm, thank you Kira" said Cagalli, and then the two of them went to the Archangel.

Sometime later, the command crew, with Relenna as a companion, at her request, found themselves in the portentous receiving hall of the Attha manor, where soon the local regent Uzumi Nara Attha joined them, with a neutral yet somber look on his face "It is good to see you again" started the Chief Representative of Orb "however, the situation is not very welcoming".

"We understand that, and we thank you very much for your assistance" said captain Ramius, and kept on looking at the command crew, and didn't fail to notice the new arrival with them.

"Who might your companion be?" asked the chief representative very calmly.

Captain Ramius looked first at Relenna, and later at the Chief Representative "she is Relenna Darlian Yuy; she is a friend we came into contact with, shortly after the battle of Alaska. She is also the wife of the pilot of the new machine which came with us" finished the captain, but could feel that something had just changed because of that, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Uzumi Nara Attha looked at Relenna, who looked back at him with calm yet strong eyes, which hid everything she was thinking, but didn't show any anger or fear, and at the same time showed great strength. "Very well, welcome to the Union of Orb, as I said before I would, have liked it to be under better circumstances".

"Do not worry about it" started Relenna, and soon she was showing a very warm smile that calmed everyone in the room. "In fact, I have to thank you just for letting me be here with you in such a time of need" said Relenna, and soon it was clear to everyone that this girl was something more than met the eye.

"Yes, in any case, I believe you must all know what the situation is right now" said Uzumi Nara Attha in all seriousness, and continued "after the loss of Panama, the Earth Alliance started pushing all the sovereign nations into the war against ZAFT, and they are using any means necessary to accomplish it" finished the Chief Representative.

"I see I am not surprised" said captain Ramius as she assumed a thinking posture.

"Tell me, Chief Representative, why don't you negotiate a truce, between Orb and the Earth Alliance, in which Orb will keep it's neutrality and at the same time help the Earth Alliance in a non-military oriented posture" mentioned Relenna Darlian, surprising everyone in the room.

"Hmm, that is a very interesting posture, however it will be extremely difficult to com to that point with the way relationships stand" thought Uzumi Nara Attha, still surprised by the commentary "but what you say has a lot of credit in any case"

"Chief Representative Attha, if my understanding of the situation is correct, the Earth Alliance wants the nation of Orb, because of its advanced military capacity, and its mass driver, am I correct" said Relenna.

"Yes, you are right about that, what are you getting at?" asked Uzumi Nara Attha, very intrigued by this young persons' knowledge, and way of thinking.

"The nation of Orb could try to negotiate a limited use of the Mass Driver, and of the Morgenroete facilities in which the Earth Alliance would be allowed to launch manpower, and materials of a non-military nature" said Relenna, and the whole audience was less than shocked by not only her logical proposition, but also the fact that it would be in accordance to Orbs' posture.

"What you say could be possible" said Uzumi Nara Attha, and kept on thinking, and as he looked for a moment, the rest of the audience was clearly thinking, but not capable of completely grasping the whole concept of what is really going on, and at the same time thought that this young girl, was not only clearly very informed, but also analyzed the whole situation, and knew what was at stake. "But it would require a very convincing argument to make the Earth Alliance leading members, to bow for that proposition" said the Chief Representative, and once again looked at Relenna.

"I am sure, that if we work together it will be possible to make them see our way of view, and at the same time agree with some of their needs" said Relenna again, and once again all eyes where on her.

"Excuse us, we will return to the Archangel now" said Murrue Ramius, and both she and commander La Flaga stood up, and went away.

"Yes, thank you for you time" said Chief Representative Attha, and after they left, he turned yet again to Relenna Darlian. "Now then, will you be so kind as to explain to me, how we should proceed with this plan of yours" said the Chief Representative, and saw the face of the young woman almost flare up at his mention of that.

"Of course Chief Representative" said Relenna, and soon both where in a heated discussion of politics.

Back at the Archangel, things had calmed down, and Cagalli had once again become a familiar sight in the hangar deck, where she spent most of her time, with Kira Yamato. "So, Kira, exactly how was it that you came to know that young man?" asked Cagalli, looking directly at Kira.

Kira Yamato started one of the screens of the Freedom, and started a sub screen, where he could see Heero Yuy working on his machine, the speed with which he typed surprising even the young coordinator "well, the truth is that, he came to our aid during Alaska" said Kira Yamato, still looking at Heero Yuy, with his work stopped at the moment, but soon continued.

Cagalli started to look in the direction of Heero Yuy, and could see clearly that he was working on his Mobile Suit, which to her looked very interesting. The truth is she wanted to know everything she could about that machine, especially who had built it. "So tell me, what you know about his machine?" asked Cagalli, still looking at Heero Yuys' machine.

Kira Yamato continued working on his machine, and at hearing the question of Cagalli, started thinking about what he had heard about the machine, especially of the Fusion reactor mounted on that machine. That reactor alone could change everything even beyond the Neutron Jammer Canceller; with that technology the Neutron Jammers would become obsolete. Kira soon snapped form his own trance "I can't tell you anything, if you want to know you will have to ask him" answered Kira as he continued to work on the Freedom.

"But the Freedom is stronger than that machine isn't it?" asked Cagalli, and he could see that Kira had stopped working, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't know Cagalli, sincerely, from what I know I can't tell you one way or the other" said Kira, but the question clearly was bugging him, and soon started rising the chair, and headed out.  
"Wait Kira, where are you going?" said Cagalli, after Kira had left the Freedom, and started heading towards the Wing Zero.

Soon Kira had reached the feet of the Wing Zero, and he looked up. Cagalli was right behind, her, and was very interested in knowing exactly what was going to happen, and at the same time she was somewhat worried of what might happen.

Heero Yuy had seen both Kira Yamato and Cagalli approach the Wing Zero, but didn't move as they got closer "What can I help you with something Mr. Yamato?" asked Heero Yuy, still working on the Wing Zero.

Kira Yamato heard Heero Yuy, and was somewhat surprised at Heero Yuy comment, but only enough to make him waver "Mr. Yuy, I was wondering if you would like to help me with a small project id like to do?" was Kira Yamatos' answer.

Heero Yuy stopped working on his laptop, and soon was going down to the floor with the help of the lifter. After touching the ground Heero Yuy went to Kira Yamato, and stood in front of him "What is this project you have?" asked Heero, without any emotion, but clearly very interested.

Soon Kira Yamato, had told Heero Yuy of his idea of joining the 2 Gundams for a small sparring session, and Heero Yuy accepted, and soon the two of the found themselves setting the system up, and joining the 2 Gundams.

Four hours later, the 2 Gundams where set up, and both where ready to go. "Everything is ready here" said Kira Yamato form the cockpit of the Freedom. "Heero here all systems show green" answered Heero form the cockpit of the Wing Zero and continued "Very well, this will be a sparring match, but the mobile suit systems have been calibrated to move as if something had actually happened, based on the calculations of the 2 Mobile Suits". "Roger" said Kira form the cockpit of the Freedom and prepared for the simulation to begin.

Soon both Mobile suit systems started, and showed a space battlefield, in an asteroid belt. For a moment none of the 2 Mobile Suits started moving, but soon both of them started moving towards each other.

The Freedom appeared in the back of an asteroid, which had hindered his sensor capabilities, so Kira started moving around the battlefield "Where are you?" said Kira very low, but was soon interrupted, as a warning flared up on his screen indicating a high-powered energy beam was coming for him, soon he reacted, moving the Freedom away from the line of fire, but to his surprise the beam moved along his path, but soon stopped. The Freedom faced to see the Wing Zero, but although the visual sensors could see it, the radar could not locate it, and this made Kiras' job much harder, but he anyway went on, and started aiming all his weapons at the Wing Zero. The radar may not be able to pick it up, but the heat signature of the Wing Zero was to strong for the heat sensors to not pick it up, and soon the plasma guns, the rail guns, and the high energy beam rifle where all pointed in the Wing Zeros way, and started raining pure hell on the Wing Zero.

The Freedom was picked up by the Zero early in the engagement, and the Heero Yuy used this to try and finish the battle soon, and fired his twin buster rifle at the Freedom, but it was easily dodged, and soon the papers where reversed, for the Wing Zero found itself at the receiving end of an unending hail of firepower, but the Wing Zero was responding very well, and was dodging all the shots, as it neared the Freedom at an amazing speed.

Both the Wing Zero and the Freedom soon found themselves within reach of their blades, and both pilots knew what it meant. Soon the two pilots got their energy swords out, and started battling with swords, the swords clashed against the others shields, and then retreated, but soon returned in the direction of the other, and again their swords where clashed, non of them giving any quarter.

"You are very good" said Kira Yamato through the intercom, and soon retreated, and started firing again at the Zero with his long range weaponry, only to see how the Wing Zero easily dodged his shots, and soon changing his angle and started again, as the Wing Zero got closer and closer.

"You are not bad yourself" answered Heero Yuy, as he continued to dodge the fire of the fire of the Freedom, and soon his sword found itself clashed with that of the Freedom.

Heero Yuy knowing that he needed to get some shots through, decided to fire his Vulcan guns, and soon the Wing Zero fired its shoulder Vulcan's, which impacted on the Freedom, but found itself under siege from the Vulcan's of the Freedom. The two Gundams separated, and flew at each others side. The Freedom went straight for the Zeros head with his beam, saber, but the Zero stopped it short, and aimed the Twin Buster rifles at the Freedoms torso, and fired, but the Freedom somersaulted out of the way, and hurled itself with the foot for the Wing Zero, but the Wing Zero avoided him, and simply stopped.

"Not bad Kira Yamato" said Heero Yuy in his monotone voice "but that was just practice, now let us start" said Heero Yuy, and he brought up the Wing Zero to its limits.

The Wing Zero flew at a speed which surprised the Freedom, and was tackled by the Wing Zero, before it could react.

"What the?" said Kira Yamato, as the systems came back on-line after the collision, but had very little time to study the situation, for immediately the alarm warned Kira of a massive energy wave coming at him, but with practiced ease moved the Freedom out of harms way, only to be surprised again by the speed of the Wing Zero, which came straight for him, with his beam saber drawn, and Kira was barely able to stop it with the Freedoms shield.

Outside of the two Gundams, a monitor had been placed, and a crowd had gathered to see the confrontation between the two machines. The monitor showed the two machines pitted against each other in a hand to hand confrontation, with the Wing Zero pressing its blade against the Freedoms shield.

"Wow, I never thought someone could really do something that fast" said one of the hangar crew on the Archangel.

"Yeah, I barely saw the Wing Zero" commented another one.

Cagalli was in a state of shock, at the beginning, the two Gundams had been fighting on almost even terms, and for a moment Cagalli saw how the Freedom got the upper hand, but now the wing Zero had started to battle in a way that was indescribable, but the worst part, was the speed at which it flew, it was hard to see it's movements, and she knew that Kira was in trouble "Oh Kira" said Cagalli, and kept on watching the monitor.

"Damn how did it get so fast" said Kira Yamato as the Wing Zero once again flew at the Freedom, and unleashed a barrage form his shoulder Vulcan's. The Freedom immediately retaliated with its Plasma guns, and unleashed a barrage, but the Wing Zero flew to the right, and started turning, as the Freedom moved to intercept it, but all was futile, the Wing Zero was too fast for the Freedom.

The Wing Zero in a fast maneuver, stood in the face of the Freedom, and for a second that to Kira looked like an eternity all was in slow motion, the Wing Zero was going to thrust its sword at the Freedom, and all would be finished. In the back of his consciousness Kira Yamato saw a small purple seed, which stopped in mid-air, and then exploded, and soon all was clear.

The Freedom quickly reacted to the Wing Zeros attack, and side stepped to the right, effectively evading the Wing Zeros attack, and soon had its own sword in hand, and was about to impale the Wing Zero, when the Zero used its shield to stop it. The Freedom quickly retreated, and soon was firing almost madly at the Wing Zero, which started evading the attacks of the Freedom, racing madly against the onslaught of weapons that the Freedom was pouring on the Zero.

"Hmm, his abilities have changed completely" said Heero Yuy in his monotone voice, and continued evading the weapons of the Freedom. Soon the Zero found that it had nowhere to go, an asteroid was in its path, and the Freedom on its back, and soon he would enter the weapons range of a mad firing Freedom. Heero Yuy thought of his options, the asteroid would hinder the Zeros maneuverability, and in his condition a frontal assault against the Freedom was impossible, but he still had one card to play.

Heero Yuy entered a code onto the Wing Zeros computer, and the screen read ZERO, and soon the whole cockpit was in engulfed in a yellow light. Soon the Wing Zero had changed into the Neo-bird mode, and it went in a straight line upwards, and just as fast changed back, and fired the twin busters in separate hands.

The Freedom saw the beams, and moved to avoid them, and as soon as he had moved into range retaliated with all of its weapons, but saw as the Wing Zero came straight for him, with the shield stopping most of the weapons fire. Soon both mobile suits stood face to face, and both started a fencing match, the swords clashed once and again, as the two combatants separated once, fired with their respective weapons, and evaded the fire from the other, only to return to battle each other in hand to hand combat once again.

On the screen Cagalli, and all who where watching where all completely mute, as they watched the battle unfold. The battle was so fierce, that blinking meant that they could miss the ultimate blow, the Mobile Suits moved as if in a dance, in which both dancer knew each others movements, and complemented the other.

Soon the battle had reached its summit, both Mobile Suits raced to face the other, in an ultimate confrontation. The Mobile Suits where near inches from each other, but all where interrupted, when Chief Murdock arrived on scene, and stopped the simulation "What is everyone doing her" said the chief very angry, as he saw how everyone stood there doing nothing, while the Archangel was still in a mess "go on, return to your duties" said the chief, and immediately all of the crew went to do their respective duties all muttering about how unfair chief Murdock was.

Soon the cockpit of the wing Zero had opened, and soon afterwards the chair of the Freedom emerged form the Freedoms chest. Both pilots stared hard at each other, but where soon interrupted "hey you two, stop playing, and get back to work, there is much that needs to be done" says Chief Murdock, and soon afterwards leaves the scene.

Heero Yuy descends from the Wing, Zero, and at the same time that Kira Yamato descends, the two of them stood in-front of the other, and each of them stared at one another.

Soon Kira Yamato changed his demeanor, and a large smiled was plastered on his face, and he stretched his hand at Heero Yuy "It was a good fight" said Kira Yamato, and soon Heero Yuy changed, for the first time, and simply smirked, and soon the two of them shacked hands "Yes, Mr. Yamato, a good fight indeed", the tension between the two had certainly diminished. "Nah, that's too formal, Mr. Yuy, please call me Kira", said Kira Yamato, still shaking hands with Heero Yuy, and Heero Yuy looked at Kira Yamato "Very well then, then please call me Heero", said Heero, and finished the hand shake, but kept looking at Kira Yamato for a small while "Very well" said Kira Yamato finally, and the two of them knew what had just happened, and simply returned to work on their Mobile Suits.

"Ms. Darlian, I am surprised at the logic of your proposition" said Chief Representative Attha, as he took a tea cup from the nearby table "I just hope that the Earth Alliance officials will see it the same way" finished Chief Representative Attha, and started to drink a little tea.

"I hope for the same" said Relenna Darlian, as she also took her cup of tea "unfortunately the political situation on this world is so entangled with personal agendas, and selfishness, that it is clear, that the governments are only working for themselves" finished Relenna Darlian, and also started drinking from her tea cup.

"Indeed" said finally Chief Representative Attha, and the two of them stood silent, just as the sun was setting on the Attha manor, both of them only hoping that the situation would not deteriorate, as they both thought it might.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Preparations.**

Muruta Azrael was seated in yet another boring Earth Alliance committee reunion, the last in a large series of reunions ever since the Alaska and Panama battles. In Azrael's point of view all of these reunions where a complete waste of time, since everyone knew what had to be done, yet he seated himself as always to indulge his colleagues.

"This proposition from Orb should really be taken into account" said one of the various representatives of the Alliance.

The chatter over the Orb unions latest communication was a long and interesting one, but to Muruta Azrael it was a boring argument, he knew that the mass driver Orb would be perfect for the upcoming offensive against ZAFT, and he had already decided what was necessary to do, and he already knew how to convince his fellow colleagues "the proposal of the Orb Union is certainly very interesting, unfortunately it doesn't solve our need to take the necessary military manpower into space" said Muruta Azrael very calmly, as he studied the other people in the room.

"Yes you are right about that, however we could at least first try to convince them to lend us the mass driver for something other than civilian based operations" said one of the representatives, and the chatter started immediately after this last commentary.

Muruta Azrael looked at the conference table, in a very bored fashion, shifting to a very bored position, sitting sideways, and with his chin on his hand "But Orb won't allow military personnel in their territory, am I right?" said Muruta Azrael, and waited till he had everyone's attention "If so, then there is no way to force them into a treaty in which they would allow military personnel to get into the Orb territory" finished Muruta Azrael, and he saw that all the representatives had suddenly become very quiet.

"But the Orb Union is a neutral nation, we can't just simply go in barging weapons hot" said another of the representatives.

"But Orb is a nation of Earth, am I wrong?" said Muruta Azrael looking very amused, and almost childlike. After the commentary all the members of the council immediately started a fierce discussion, while Muruta Azrael simply stood idly watching. "Since they are a nation of the Earth, then the only choice is to make them help their world" said Muruta Azrael, as all of the committee stopped to look at him very questioningly "It would be my pleasure, and it will certainly help to have 2 mass drivers instead of just one" said finally Muruta Azrael, as he yet again stood facing everyone else in the committee.

"We do not have the resources to stage this kind of operation especially during the preparations for the attack on the mass driver of the Victoria base" yelled one of the representatives, and again the floor was reeling of discussion.

"Do not worry so much about that, I will simply take it for you, of course, for a small compensation" said Muruta Azrael, and with that, the floor was finally closed, and everyone agreed on what was to be done.

"Very well, we leave it in your hands" said finally one of the representatives, and all took their leave, leaving only Muruta Azrael, as he finally pondered his plans, and how they were unrolling themselves.

"This is a ridiculous statement" said Uzumi Nara Attha, as he read the demands of the Earth Alliance.

"I assume, that the situation is as bad as we expected" answered Relenna Darlian as she sat there listening to everything the Earth Alliance had sent as a response, and she didn't like it one single bit, it was the most ridiculous excuse for a response if she had ever heard one, and she knew what that meant exactly, and from the looks of it her companions all knew the same thing.

"It is very clear, that the Earth Alliance will be launching an invasion" said Captain Murrue Ramius, and she sat there very frustrated by the whole idea.

"So, now we know what they are going to do, what are we going to do?" said Mu La Flaga, as he studied the whole room, and saw that they where all asking the same question.

"We negotiate if we can, or we defend ourselves if we must" answered the chief representative, not really liking exactly what he was saying, but knew that it was the truth, and everyone here knew that as well as he did.

"I will talk to Heero, he has ways of helping us far better than you nay think" said Relenna, and all looked at her, but at this point they where not really surprised by that. All of them knew of the battle between Heero Yuy, and Kira Yamato, and how he had contested against the best pilot any of them knew of, but more than that, he had nearly won.

The only thing that none of them knew, and that only Relenna Knew, was that Heero Yuy had intentionally allowed a certain disadvantage in the Wing Zero, during the simulation, but none of them needed to know that. "If you'll excuse me, I will inform the ship of the situation" said Relenna, and she left.

"I'm afraid, that the situation is far worse than you imagine" said a very exhausted Uzumi Nara Attha. "Ever since the destruction of the Josh-A (Joshua), and the elimination of the forces of ZAFT, and of the Eurasian Federation, the Atlantic Federation, has been pushing all of the other neutral nations into joining the fight against the coordinators" finished Uzumi Nara Attha.

"So, what is going to happen to Orb?" asked captain Murrue Ramius.

Uzumi Nara Attha looked at the captain of the Archangel, and sighed, knowing full well, what the captain was getting at "As I said before, we will negotiate if we can, however the way that things are, it is a certain that an attack is unavoidable" finished Uzumi Nara Attha, as he looked at his audience.

Finally Mu La Flaga looked at captain Ramius, and she looked back at him, before looking back at the ground, something she was starting to do very well, and looked back at Uzumi Nara Attha "Very well, since we are all in this, we will help in any way we can" finished captain Ramius, and looked at Mu La Flaga "Yes, it is as well that we started doing some things right", and with that both of them excused themselves, and left the room, leaving a very worried Uzumi Nara Attha to ponder on what was going to happen.

Heero Yuy stood in the cockpit of the Wing Zero, and as always he was working on his laptop, to see what could be enhanced, or fixed if it was damaged, and as incredible as it looked he was also looking at the battle simulation statistics, and pondered what kind of abilities did Kira Yamato have, however he was soon interrupted.

"Heero?" sounded Relenna's voice "Heero, where are you?" said once again Relenna as she started appearing near the entrance of the cockpit. "I knew you would be here" said Relenna matter of fatly, while Heero simply looked once at her, and was soon again working.

Relenna started pacing the cockpit, and soon was seated alongside Heero, she had talked to the crew about what was enclosed in the reply of the Earth Alliance, and the replies she got where just as she expected, the majority of the crew where overtly concerned, and off course there was also anguish. Relenna still had to hear the response of the captain, but she already had a good idea of what she must be thinking, however that was not why she was here. "Heero, what are we going to do?" asked Relenna very calmed.

"Heero Yuy kept on working, and stopped just for one moment, and looked at Relenna "We do what we can" said Heero, and resumed his work. Relenna closed behind him, knowing that she was the only one who could get so close and live to tell the tale. Relenna looked at what Heero was working on, and found, that he was linked directly to the Morgenroete mainframe, and to the Orb main battle data link, which in itself meant, that Heero was up to something, and Relenna wanted to find out.

"Heero, what are you doing?" asked Relenna, as she tried to understand exactly what it was that Heero wanted to achieve by tampering with those important systems.

Heero Yuy didn't move to look at her, and kept on working, but knew that he needed to give her an answer. "I am uploading a special version of the Zero system into their mainframe" said Heero, and Relenna looked very intently at him, if Heero didn't knew better, he could have only expected her to have a gun and aim it at him.

"Why would you put something so dangerous there, you know how dangerous that thing is, and we cannot let them know anything about our technology" said Relenna very coldly.

Heero stopped working, and closed his laptop, something which meant that he was very serious about what he was going to say "The version of the Zero system that I uploaded into the mainframes is a special one, which I prepared for just such an occasion" said Heero, and Relenna regarded him even more coldly, and Heero knew that she wanted a special explanation, so Heero continued "This special version does not interface with the users, but it does interface with enemy battle networks, and gives a very accurate picture of the battle, if everything goes as I have predicted, this system should increase their awareness of the battle field without the dangerous side-effects of the human interface" said Heero, and Relenna calmed down considerably, knowing that if Heero said something it most certainly was true.

"Very well, I just hope they do not learn of the Zero system" said Relenna, and simply sighed, thinking of the possible ramifications of that, and not to mention what was most certain to happen regarding the Orb Union.

"Do not worry about that" said Heero, and turned to continue his work "if the battle is lost, the Zero system will erase itself, for I installed that order" said Heero, and kept on working, as he looked at Relenna, who was getting closer, and soon hugged him from behind.

"I just hope that not many lives are lost" said Relenna, and with that the two of them simply stood there knowing what was going to happen.

Heero had infiltrated the Morgenroete facility with ease, since for him the security was laughable, and there where something's he needed to do to increase the chances of Orb in case of an attack, but at the same time he didn't want them to know what he knew about the OS of Mobile Suits, so this was the only way to do it.

As he went deeper into the facility he could see the Mobile Suits of the Orb Union. Heero had read all about these suits, and knew that they where only slightly better in design and efficiency, than the Leos of where he came from, but compared to the Serpent of the Mary Meia incident they where very underpowered, and clearly very under capable, but against the opponents they where going to face they where adequate.

Soon he came where he needed to get, the main computer core of the Morgenroete facility, and soon he started working on the upgrades to the Mobile Suits OS.

Heero Yuy finished the upgrades in under an hour, and started to leave, but as soon as he prepared to leave an alarm was sounded, and he knew that he had been discovered.

Heero Yuy ran to the exit, and soon found his path obstructed, so he choose another path, unknown to him, he did a turn which got him face to face with both Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" asked a very concerned Kira Yamato, and he kept on looking to Heero, who was as always calmed and controlled. However their reunion was cut short, as a group of soldiers rounded up the corner, and aimed at Heero Yuy.

"Halt" said one of the soldiers, and started looking around him as he found the princess, and his friend near the stranger.

For Cagalli this was a very weird situation, as he looked at both the soldiers and Heero, and was waiting to see what was going to happen, but at the same time she was very concerned for Heero, true he had taken her down, but he never did anything unless he really had to, or hadn't really thought about his actions, and here as she looked at him, she could see that he was more worried about them, than he was about himself, and then it kicked her, and she knew that she had to do something. "Stop" said Cagalli, and she knew that she was going to regret this later "He is one of the guests, I will answer for him"

"But, he is a saboteur, the security cameras confirmed it" said the soldier that had issued the warning.

"Don't contradict me, or you'll see how frail your job is" said Cagalli Yula Attha in a finalizing tone "now go, I will take care of him" finished Cagalli, and looked at the bewildered soldiers, who immediately saluted, and quickly left, not wanting to know what would be of them if they disobeyed.

After the soldiers had left, and the alarms silenced, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha moved to look at Heero Yuy, who as always was showing no emotion at all, and simply starts walking.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" said Cagalli, but Heero didn't stop, and kept on walking, but said as he walked "I'm going out", and at this Cagalli and Kira started to follow him.

Cagalli and Kira both wanted to find out what he was doing, and looked at each other as they walked, and soon tried to restrain him, but Heero simply moved beyond their ability to restrain him, but what was surprising, was that even Kira who was a coordinator couldn't keep up with him, and simply stumbled to the ground, while Heero simply stood there with his back to them.

However both of them quickly regained themselves, but didn't try anything, as it was clear that he could easily escape their grasp. But they weren't finished with him, and simply stood looking at him "What where you doing here?" asked Kira Yamato very coldly, and looked at Heero, who turned and looked at him.

"I was helping you" said Heero in his monotone voice, and kept on looking at Kira.

"Helping us?" said Cagalli very hysteric, almost screaming "how could you help us by sneaking in and doing who knows what, don't you have any idea what the consequences may have been?" finished Cagalli, now really very angry.

"How I am helping you I will not tell, but you will know when the time comes" said Heero in his monotone, stopped for a second, and continued "as for why I was discovered, it is obvious, that there was some security measure of which I was not aware, and I was willing to do anything necessary to secure my escape, after I retrieved whatever tapes where necessary" finished Heero, and looked at them.

"You know, that won't help you very much" said Kira Yamato, and kept on looking very coldly at Heero.

"If you must know, why I am not telling you what I am doing, is because it is better for you not to know what I have done, but in the end you will thank me" finished Heero, and then started to leave, but he knew that what he had just said would not help him very much.

Later in the Morgenroete facility Erica Simmons stood in front of two computer screens with Kira Yamato, and a group of technicians trying to find out exactly what it was that Heero Yuy had done to their systems, but so far very little had been discovered, except for the fact that he had acquired a wireless link to their systems, and kept it for long enough to upload a program, but so far little else was known.

"This is useless" said Kira Yamato, as his screen was once again blank. Heero Yuy's programs where very thorough, and very well protected, almost as if they knew they where being chased, which was ridiculous, because no program was that advanced.

The secondary concern of this operation to know what Heero Yuy had done to the Mobile Suit OS that had been developed, for all of a sudden an increase in capacity and automation had been detected during the last tests conducted on the Astray's. But more important than that was the fact that he had cleared the security of Morgenroete as if it didn't exist, and that was a cause for great concern.

"But the way he did everything, and covered his tracks is incredible" said Erica Simmons as she continued to monitor r the data she was receiving, it wasn't much, but it proved the efficacy of Heero Yuy, for no one knew exactly what he had uploaded, and that made the situation that much more complicated.

"Whatever he wanted to do he has done it" said Erica Simmons, as she continued to analyze the data "All we can do now is hope that he has helped us as he said" finished Simmons, and sighed as the computer continued to track Heero Yuy's unperceivable traces.

"Yes" said Kira Yamato finally, and continued work on his terminal, although he really knew it was useless.

Muruta Azrael stood looking at Orb, knowing what was to come, and simply smiled, as the puzzle fit into place, for soon the Earth Alliance would once again have the power to go to space, but more than that soon Orb would be gone, and no one would oppose him, and He looked as the isles of Orb got closer and closer "Yes, soon enough" and with that he laughed, laughed at what is to come.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The battle of Orb.**

Heero Yuy was seated in front of his computer, as always working on something, and not looking at any other place but his work. On a separate window the news of Orb where being broadcasted, and news where not good "We are seeing the Earth Alliance fleet, the is moving towards the coasts of Orb, according to our sources they are turning down all attempts at communication" said the TV spokeswoman, and soon the image changed to the coasts of Orb "because of this, all of Orb's military forces have been called to duty, and even now prepare for the seemingly inevitable conflict" the image changed once again, this time to a view of the main city of Orb " all civilian personnel are asked to evacuate", and with that Heero Yuy closed the laptop he was working on.

"We both knew that this was going to happen" said Relenna Darlian from outside the cockpit of the Wing Zero, and started to get closer to Heero.

"Yes, but at least we did all in our power to try to avoid it" said Heero, and stood up and turned to Relenna. "You should get some rest" continued Heero, as Relenna got closer to him "you may not get any rest for a long time" finished Heero in his usual monotone voice, but Relenna quickly stopped him with a quick kiss.

"You won't get any more rest than I will" said Relenna, and continued Kissing Heero "and I don't want to spend my time alone" finished Relenna, and both of them where quickly on the floor, but before they where on the floor Heero activated the cockpit switch, and the Wing Zero closed it's cockpit.

XOXOXOXO

Muruta Azrael was seated in his personal carrier, seeing the Island of Orb, and thought of all the incidents that had lead to this point, and specially to the futile attempts at communication made by the ruling council of Orb. He was sure, that they would never kneel to the demands of the Earth Alliance, and he also knew, that there was no other way to secure what they needed, and was prepared to do anything necessary to accomplish his objectives of finishing of the Coordinators.

"Very well captain what do you think?" asked Muruta Azrael, as they continued their approach to Orb.

"If there is no other way, then it must be done, I just hope that your machines do What you have said they will do" returned the captain, and continued looking at the forward view screen, where Orb grew always nearer.

"Do not worry, they will do the Job" returned Muruta Azrael with an amused look on his face, as he continued to study the commander of his expedition.

"I hope so" finished the captain, and the two of them simply finished the conversation knowing, that nothing else would be gained by either side at that moment.

XOXOXOXO

Several hours later, the Earth Alliance forces had arrived at the edge of the Orb territorial waters, and where simply waiting there, while the Orb Fleet prepared for the worst.

"Attention Earth Alliance forces, you are invading Orb sovereign territory, we order you to turn back and leave our forces, this is you only warning" sounded the voice of the Orb commander from the speakers on board of the carrier of Muruta Azrael, as it continued its march to the territories of the Orb Union.

Muruta Azrael looked as amused as ever as he listened to the threats of the Orb military. Muruta Azrael of course was not a bit intimidated by these threats, and kept on thinking of the gains of this expedition "Captain, you have heard the locals, how will we answer?" asked Muruta Azrael of course humored by the entire situation

The captain of his carrier on the other hand was not so amused, but was also thinking of the same thing "I believe that the only course of action is to answer according to their expectations" said the captain, and looked at Muruta Azrael.

"You are right captain" said Muruta Azrael, and smirked even more "please show our friends our answer" said Muruta Azrael.

"Very well" said the captain, and immediately started issuing orders for the battle fleet to attack, and within minutes all hell was breaking loose.

XOXOXOXO

In the launch bay of the Archangel Kira Yamato was preparing for launch, knowing that soon he was going to kill again, but he awaited the moment nevertheless. Soon however a message window appeared on his screen, and Heero Yuy was in it, clad in his black flight suit "Once out there prepare for the unexpected, the Earth Forces have something prepared" said Heero Yuy.

"I know" said Kira Yamato without looking at him, for ever since the incident inside Morgenroete facility all the crew of the Archangel, and namely any one who knew him looked at him with extra suspicion.

"Do not presume, this battle represents more than you think" said Heero and cut the link.

Kira Yamato looked at his displays, and prepared for the launch and pondered on what Heero said, but was sure that he knew all that he needed to know "He doesn't really know what he is talking about" said Kira as he made it to the launch catapult, and awaited the order to launch. Soon all the lights went to green "Kira Yamato, Freedom launching!" yelled Kira, and soon the Freedom was out in the fight.

Soon after that the Wing Zero was loaded into the catapult and Heero prepared to launch. All the lights where green at last "Heero Yuy, Wing Zero launching", and with that the Wing Zero was also in the air.

XOXOXOXO

The battle of Orb was a total chaos, energy bolts where flying everywhere, and the Earth Forces Strike Daggers, and the M-1 Astray mass production mobile suit models of the Orb Union where pitted against each other, like ancient gladiators, hiding behind their shields, and firing their high-energy beam rifles at each other, while destroying any stray or incoming missile.

But as the battle started to heat up one blinding light fell from the sky and several strike daggers where destroyed in a rapid succession, and just as two strike daggers which had cornered three Astrays looked into the sky a blinding flash passed on, and the two Strike Dagger disappeared, and just as they were exploding a shield fell from the sky, and the last view of two adjacent Strike Dagger pilots where only flashes of energy as the Freedom destroyed one with the beam saber that it carried in the hand.

And not far away an entire column of attacking Strike Daggers disappeared, and among the Flames the Wing Zero came flying with a beam saber in hand and destroyed one Strike Dagger after the other with a speed, that none of those who saw it could believe.

XOXOXOXO

"It seems that our troops are not having the effect that we where anticipating" said the captain of the attack force, as he and Muruta Azrael studied the battle that was developing, and the prospect was not good.

"Details, details" said Muruta Azrael in a calmed voice, as he flamboyantly neglected the captain's commentaries.

"But at this rate our losses will surpass the limits which we had expected" said the captain calmed, but very straight forward in his observation.

"Do not worry captain, my boys will take care of it" said Muruta Azrael with all the confidence in the world.

The captain turned to look at Muruta Azrael, and was very frustrated by this mans seemingly never ending optimistic about this whole scenario "And might I ask, when are you going to use them?" asked the captain very calmed yet again, knowing how dangerous it would be to somehow anger his host.

"Hmm, no needs to worry, they will be airborne soon" said finally Muruta Azrael, and true to his word, and rather impressive, due to the timing, the special bay doors of the carrier started to open, and away went the Forbidden, then the Raider, and Finally the Calamity who got on top of the Raider for transport.

XOXOXOXO

"We will destroy all of them" declared Clotho Buer from the Raider, and accelerated towards the battlefield, where the battle had gotten heavier.

"Yes all will die" said also Shani Andras, as he started to maneuver the Forbidden towards the sea battle.

"Finish them all!" yelled Orga Sabnak as he started to fire the pair of long range high-energy beam cannons mounted on the back of the Calamity, and the explosions started to rage as they got near.

Soon the three Gundams had reached the battle area, and each started to wreck havoc where they had chosen. In the sea the Forbidden attacked one of the Orb vessels, and with his "Schnoggr" scythe shredded the bridge section of the ship. On the ground the Calamity started to destroy all of the Astrays, and Orb military vehicles that got in his way by giving no quarter, and zealously firing every one of his weapons, for the long range high-energy beam cannons blazed green, followed by the red, white, blue and sparkly of the 580 mm "Scylla" cannon, and finished by firing the plasma gun equipped gun. And from the air the Calamity fired it's small multi phase cannon, and its hyper velocity cannons, destroying scores of Orb fighters, and Mobile Suits, only to transform to the Mobile Armor mode, and continue wreaking havoc with the twin "Ahura Mazda" plasma cannons on its shoulders, and get on in a short time.

XOXOXOXO

Heero Yuy saw how the battle quickly deteriorated in the Earth Forces favors with the arrival of the three new machines, and soon got a vision of the Zero system, which told him, how dangerous these machines where, and started to head towards the most dangerous one the Forbidden.

As the Wing Zero changed into it's Mobile Armor mode, it saw how the battle raged on, and how the original X-105 Strike started to engage the Calamity, and very clearly was outgunned, but not overpowered. The Strike charged at the Calamity with it's beam saber, and nearly striked a hit, but the Calamity quickly jumped to a nearby building, and soon started firing the twin backpack mounted twin long range high-energy beam cannons, and forced the strike to retreat, but only for a short time, for it quickly found some cover, and started returning fire with it's high energy beam rifle, but it was no match for the heavy firepower of the Calamity.

However, as this finished, the Wing Zero transformed into it's Mobile Suit mode, and fired a medium power, fast firing shot at the Forbidden, but this one quickly deflected it with it's "Geschmeidig Panzer" special shield, and quickly started to return fire. The Wing Zero and the Forbidden started a heavy battle in the Air, with the Wing Zero coming fast towards the Forbidden, and firing it's twin buster rifle repeatedly, and closed in with the Forbidden, and got it's beam saber out to attack the Forbidden, which deflected the attack, and quickly retreated, and started firing it's main plasma cannon at the Wing Zero, forcing it to move into a series of fast maneuvers.

But unknown to the Shani Andras, and the Forbidden, Clotho Buer, and the Raider had noticed the battle, and decided to butt in, by firing a heavy round of bolts from the "Ahura Mazda" plasma cannons in the general direction of the battle, without regards to his comrade. Heero Yuy in the wing Zero of course knew of this and evacuated the area well in advance and was clear of enemy fire, but the Forbidden didn't posses the Zero system, and got hit with the linear cannon rounds, but wasn't damaged due to the deflection shields.

"Clotho, what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Shani Andras over the comm, but Clotho Buer didn't get it, and kept on attacking the Wing Zero notwithstanding the nearby Forbidden.

Inside the Raider, Clotho Buer was in a destructive Frenzy, and was only muttering madly "Ha, if you weren't so slow, I wouldn't have to shoot you too" said Clotho Buer, as he kept on attacking.

The Wing Zero now found itself against two enemies, but inside Heero Yuy was calmed and controlled, and he started to counter attack both of them at the same time. The Wing Zero fired it's twin buster rifles at the Forbidden, throwing it off balance, and using it's high speed it quickly turned against the Raider, which tried to attack him with the "Mjjolnir" heavy mace, but the Wing Zero's shield stopped it, and soon had the beam saber near the Raider, but even though the Raider was slower than the Wing Zero it was still fast enough to evade the beam saber of the Wing Zero.

Soon however the Forbidden was once again in combat, and started shooting at the Wing Zero with it's "Hresvelgr" guided Plasma cannon, which fired in arcs, forcing to Wing Zero to do a heavy series of evasive maneuvers, and to the astonishment of Shani Andras the Wing Zero was completely controlled even though it was forced into a heavy series of evasive maneuvers, and was forced to retreat behind his defensive shields, when the Wing Zero fired it's twin buster rifles at the Forbidden. The Raider on the other hand was trying, but failing to hit the Wing Zero, however the Wing Zero moved with such a speed, maneuverability, and control that the Raider found itself as the target of the Wing Zero.

The battle would have continued on for a while, but from the surface of the Island two green beams of light struck the sky, making all three combatants look for the source of the fire, and soon realized that it was the Calamity, which had decided to but in and crash the party. Following which the Wing Zero decided that it would first deal with the Calamity, and soon was on his way towards the Calamity, leaving the other two Mobile Suits behind, after which the two decided to look at another target, for they where unable to follow the unknown enemy machine, and soon found the Freedom, which was doing serious damage to the Earth Alliance Forces, which where being held but just barely.

XOXOXOXO

The Freedom was struggling with the obnoxious amount of enemy Mobile Suits, and holding the line, but it was soon interrupted, as a barrage of fire came streaming at it, and was almost hit by it.

Inside the Freedom Kira Yamato looked at the new enemy machines, and was surprised by their appearance, but knew that he would have to contend with them, and soon had the Freedom facing the two machines, after which a fierce battle started. The Freedom fired it's ion gun at the two machines, which started evading the shots, and to Kiras astonishment one of the machines deflected his shots completely, this threw Kira off-balance, for he had never seen any enemy do anything like that, which was a big mistake, for soon the Raider was firing at the Freedom, which was immediately forced to do a series of evasive maneuvers to free himself of his pursuer. When he finally had a breath of the Raider the Freedom found that it was not out of danger yet, for a bended beam moved dangerously towards it, and the Freedom had to somersault to evade Beam, only to be placed in the firing line of the Raider, which fired it's Multi-Phase cannon at the Freedom. All seemed lost at that moment, if that beam hit the Freedom, it would be destroyed, and there was no way to avoid it.

XOXOXOXO

Athrun Zala had been flying towards Orb in his new machine the Justice, after hearing the news of the impending attack on the neutral nation of Orb. However he didn't know why he was going there really, for although he knew, that the Freedom was there in Orb, he wasn't really sure if he was truly going to follow his fathers orders to recapture or destroy it, but also he felt that some of the answers he seeked where there.

The image that caught Athrun Zala's eyes when he arrived at the Orb air space was one of desperation. All of Orb was a battlefield, and not a single inch was safe from the tides of conflict.

The once peaceful cities of Orb where devastated, and the once proud facilities of the Morgenroete Corporation where almost completely destroyed, and battle was raging everywhere, and in that battle an image appeared, it was the Freedom, and it was being chased by two unknown machines, and clearly being outmaneuvered.

Soon Athrun Zala saw how the Freedom was going to be destroyed, and decided to intervene catching one of the beams before it hit the Freedom, and startling everyone who was fighting by his sudden appearance.

"Who the hell is that!" yelled an enraged Clotho Buer from the Raider Gundam, as he retreated in preparation for a new attack.

"Just more meat for the grinder" said Shani Andras, as he prepared his Forbidden Gundam for the sweet confrontation which was to occur soon.

XOXOXOXO

Athrun Zala in the Justice Gundam entered the battle zone, and immediately started attacking the two new Mobile Suits of the Earth Forces, and at the same time he opened a communications channel to the Freedom "this is ZAFT special Forces Agent Athrun Zala, do you read me Freedom, or should I say Kira Yamato" said Athrun over the communications system, as he and the Freedom fought against the new Mobile Suits.

After this revelation Kira Yamato was for a few seconds struck by the revelation, and for a few seconds he didn't know what to do. However this moment lasted very little, and soon the Freedom was again pitted into the fray, and it attacked the Raider with it's beam sword "What are you doing here Athrun?" asked Kira, as the beam sword nearly struck the nimble Raider, but missed it "has ZAFT decided to stick it's nose into this battle as well" finished Kira, as he saw how the Raider was soon approaching to and firing with it's twin "Ahura Mazda" shoulder mounted plasma cannons.

Meanwhile, the Justice was having a difficult time with the Forbidden, against which it was fighting "I haven't received any specific military orders regarding this battle" said Athrun Zala, as he quickly switched targets, and attacked the Raider "!This intervention was my decision alone!" yelled Athrun from the Justice, as he again attacked the Raider, which countered it with it's shield.

XOXOXOXO

The Wing Zero was fighting viciously with the Calamity, and both combatants where giving no ground, both knowing that any mistake would kill them at the hands of the other.

"You're history" yelled Orga Sabnak form the Calamity, as it's two heavy medium-sized ion cannons fired at the Wing Zero, which quickly, and expertly evaded, and also as quickly closed the distance between the both of them, and attacked with it's beam saber, only to be stopper by the shield of the Calamity, forcing them to a stalemate, which only lasted for a second. Soon the two combatants had opened the breach, and started a long ranged engagement. The Calamity once again fired it's twin medium ion canons, and the Wing Zero once again dodged it, but this time it didn't get up close, instead it fired it's twin buster rifle at the feet of the Calamity, which was effectively incapacitated.

Seeing his enemy temporarily incapacitated Heero Yuy fled the scene, and went to aid the Freedom, and the newly arrived Mobile Suit , which where barely holding the other two Mobile Suits at bay.

XOXOXOXO

The Freedom and the Justice together, where attacking, and being attacked by the Forbidden, and the Raider, and where having a very hard time against these two enemy Mobile Suits, which where fighting very erratically, yet very effectively.

This was the sight which caught Heero Yuy, as he soon entered the fight against these two enemy Mobile Suits, but soon, and thanks to the Zero system he was aware of the oncoming series of events, and soon started to fight.

The Wing Zero entered at high speed in Mobile Suit Mode, fast enough to even beat the Freedom ,and quickly fired it's twin linked buster rifle, and immediately parted the two forces, which where very surprised by the incredible power which was just shown. "Kira I will attack the Raider, you two concentrate on the Forbidden" said Heero Yuy, and immediately went after the surprised Raider, which was thrown of balance by the powerful impact of the Wing Zero's ram shield, but this one quickly regained balance, and was soon going after the new enemy Mobile Suit.

"You bastard!" yelled Clotho Buer, as he sent a barrage with it's twin plasma cannons, against the quick enemy Mobile Suit, which was evading the shots, and soon changed into Mobile Suit Mode, and attacked the Wing Zero with the "Mjjolnir" heavy maze, which didn't even dent the dense Gundanium alloy in the Zero's shield, and the Raider was soon in the defensive, when the Zero started slashing with the beam saber. Soon the two combatants where separated however, when the Calamity, which had regained the balance, soon started to shot wildly at everything which was in the sky, even the Raider and the Freedom.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala however where fighting against the Forbidden, and even though they where two against one, the battle was still not a one sided fight, for the Forbidden was deflecting everything the Freedom and the Justice threw at it, and kept them off balance by spitting arcing beams, which seemed to follow both off them. "Kira" said Athrun Zala as one of the beams from the Forbidden almost hit the Freedom and the Justice, and soon had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked Kira from the Freedom, as he looked for the missing Mobile Suit.

"Above!" yelled Athrun from the justice, and true to his word the Forbidden soon appeared from the bright sun, and charged at the two Mobile Suits with it's "Schnoggr" heavy scythe, but didn't hit any of them, and was forced to go on the defensive, when the Freedom fired it's main high-energy beam rifle. The Forbidden deflected the beam of the Freedom, and opened it's shields, but was immediately hit by the Fathom-00 unit from the Justice, which came crashing from the sky, and just as the Fathom-00 unit moved out, the Freedom moved in, and hit the Forbidden with it's twin hip mounted Linear Cannons, and sent the Forbidden crashing into the ocean.

XOXOXOXOXO

As soon as the Freedom and the Justice where finished with the Forbidden, they moved in to help the Wing Zero, which was actively engaging the Raider in a hand-to-hand engagement, and actively evading the randomly firing Calamity.

The Raider however, was hitting the impossibly fast and agile Mobile Suit with the twin hyper velocity cannons on the right forearm, and missing, and in return the Wing Zero was making a fast attack response with it's twin shoulder mounted Vulcan's, and rounding out the Raider.

"Heero, where here to assist" said Kira Yamato over the comm channel, and afterwards made the Freedom fire it's twin shoulder mounted plasma cannons at the Raider, which quickly evaded the assault, but had to maneuver fast to evade the shots from the Calamity, which had stationed itself onboard an Orb warships bridge. "Orga you jerk" yelled Clotho Buer from the Raider as he kept on evading the blasts from the Calamity, and trying to engage the trio of enemy Mobile Suits.

"You're bugging me" said a very happy Orga Sabnak, as he started to head upwards into the air to the battle, where the five Mobile Suits where fighting, and once again fired his twin long-range High-Energy beam cannons, but this time to the Forbidden, which quickly deflected the beams, and went towards the Raider, amongst the astonished looks of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, but Heero was not surprised, for the Zero system had told him long ago how unstable these three pilots where. "These guys don't give a damn about each other" claimed Athrun Zala from the Justice, and all of them scattered to evade the barrage of beams heading their way.

After the Raider had received the redirected shots from the Forbidden, he was very enraged, and decided to attack the Calamity "You're bugging me as we…." Started Clotho Buer, but was unable to finish the sentence, for he immediately started to feel a severe pain, and not long after Orga Sabnak, and Shani Andras also started to feel the pain, and soon to the astonishment of the pilots of the Freedom, and the Justice, but not so the pilot of the Wing Zero, the trio of Mobile Suits simply retreated.

XOXOXOXOXO

Soon afterwards, the three Mobile Suits where simply hovering into the air, and the Wing Zero moved to in front of the Freedom, as a sign of defiance, in case that the new Mobile Suit decided to turn against them, but the Freedom placed a hand on it's shoulder, and soon afterwards the Wing Zero was behind the Freedom. "Thanks for the backup" said Kira Yamato from the Freedom, clearly very worried for Athrun's intervention "but I'm still wondering, what are your true intentions?" asked Kira finally, clearly expecting Athrun Zala's answer, while Heero Yuy simply waited, knowing thanks to the Zero System, what was going to happen.

"I came here, because I am under orders from the Homeland to either re-capture or destroy that machine you're using" said Athrun Zala, as his cockpit opened, and he emerged from the Justice "but for the moment I have no intention of fighting against either you or your allies" declared finally Athrun Zala, and clearly expectant of Kira's answer.

"Very well Athrun" said Kira Yamato, and with that the three Mobile Suits started to descend, to the battlefield Orb had become.

XOXOXOXOXO

Cagalli Yula Attha saw the destruction, which the battle had caused on her homeland, and was devastated, as she passed through the many valiant soldiers of the Orb defense forces "Good job everyone" said Cagalli in a high tone, so as many people as could hear her heard her "I'm not exactly sure why they retreated but…" continued Cagalli in a lower tone, and wondered on her own commentary, when she saw the three descending Mobile Suits, and immediately ran to meet the pilots, not really knowing what was going to happen.

When Cagalli arrived at the area where the three Mobile Suits had landed, she saw that Kira Yamato, and to her Surprise Athrun Zala had descended from the Mobile Suits, and the ground troops of Orb decided to prepare just in case, by aiming their weapons to the ZAFT pilot, who only looked at them. Cagalli was very agitated, for she knew of the relation of these two pilots, and she wanted nothing more than to see them as friends once again, and not as the enemies they had been forced to become, and while this turmoil happened inside Cagalli's head Athrun and Kira started to slowly head for each other, shortly followed by Kira looking at everyone, and raising his hand "he's not an enemy", and looked at Athrun even more closely, and both of them stood face to face, but didn't say anything.

Cagalli couldn't stand it anymore, and run at both of them, and embraced, them both with tears in her eyes "you idiots" said Cagalli once again, as all three of them simply stood looking at each other, knowing that for the moment at least they where not enemies.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Heero Yuy looked at all the exchange from the ground near the Wing Zero, he knew that that moment was not for him, and understood what was really happening, but decided, that the time would have to be soon, for he knew that Kira Yamato would need to know what he offered most of all if he was to survive psychologically what was going to come.


End file.
